Corazones incompletos…
by NaomiSoto
Summary: Souichi Tatsumi ha vivido cinco años arrepentido de haber tomado una decision inesperada, sin embargo el misterioso destino le dará una segunda oportunidad. ¿Podrá recuperar lo que perdio? ó simplemente seguirá su camino.
1. Un día cualquiera

**Hola Naomi reportandose ^^**

 **Esta historia es el primer drama que escribí ^^**

 **Lleva 1 año aproximadamente en mi libreta XD**

 **Ya es momento de que lo saque a la luz ^^ y me digan si sirvo para esto o mejor sigo escribiendo romance XD**

 **AVISO iMPORTANTE: Propuestas y Decisiones esta estancado, no estoy contenta con el final que le dí, así que por favor sean paciente, ya que lo borré y lo volví a empezar.**

 **Así que para inspirarme en el final que quiero dar en propuestas, publique este fic y creo que esta dando resultado.**

 **Bueno ya basta!**

 **Disfruten por favor su lectura.**

 **A Leer! ^^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Un día cualquiera.**

Como era costumbre día tras día se levantaba de la cama, tomaba su ducha matutina, se vestía con tranquilidad y salía de su apartamento para empezar con esa maldita rutina diaria que aún le permitía seguir cuerdo, la cual consistía en tomar el transporte hacia aquel restaurant en donde consumía un incompleto desayuno, caminar un par de minutos por las calles de la ciudad hacia su respectivo trabajo, entrar a laborar a aquel centro de investigaciones de la ciudad de Nagoya, en donde permanecía las horas suficientes para agotar la mañana.

 **-"La misma maldita rutina"-** aquella frase daba vueltas por su mente en los primeros minutos que sus manos comenzaban a tocar las hoja de los reportes del día anterior y sus ojos comenzaban a revisar las bitácoras de actividades a realizar este nuevo día ¿En qué momento su amada profesión dejo de tener sentido?, investigaciones, descubrimientos, análisis, reportes, intercambio de opiniones, convenciones, exposiciones, convivencia forzada con otras personas, para él era más simple trabajar sólo, encerrado en un laboratorio, sin embargo, su actual trabajo le requería más y más actividades, recordaba con nostalgia la época universitaria en donde todo parecía ser más simple **-"Sí, todo era más simple… hace más de cinco años…"-**

Aunque para aquel investigador de 35 años de edad su existencia en sí se encontraba muerta desde hace cinco años atrás; su cuerpo y su mente seguían funcionando perfectamente, sin duda alguna gozaba de perfecta salud, sin embargo desde aquel terrible día comenzó a sentirse muerto por dentro, su alma siempre tan triste, al grado de encerrarse aún más en su propio mundo, sí antes había permitido que aquel caparazón que refugiaba su verdadera forma de ser, fuera traspasado por alguien con paciencia y amor, ahora mismo se encontraba con doble blindaje, para que nadie más pudiera volver a ver más allá de lo que él permitiera.

Como siempre cumplía con el horario laboral inicial, en esas horas su mente se permitía estar ocupada sin darle espacio a ningún otro pensamiento que no fuera las investigaciones, desgraciadamente tenía que cumplir el horario de descanso, necesario para relajar su cuerpo, provocando que su mente volviera a llenarse de pensamientos negativos, aunque el día de hoy sería totalmente diferente, a veces el destino podía jugar las más pesadas y crueles bromas, y eso estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Cómo cada tarde se encontraba sentado en ese mismo parque, fumando como de costumbre, viendo a esa desconocida gente ir de aquí para allá, todos con expresiones diferentes en sus rostros - **"Que me importa"-** pensó terminando su cigarrillo y encendiendo otro al mismo tiempo, miro su reloj esperando a que la hora indicada llegará, pero aún faltaban varios minutos para que eso ocurriera.

Odiaba ese momento de anhelado descanso por sus compañeros menos para él, porque en esas horas su mente comenzaba a divagar de nuevo en el pasado, en el presente y en su incierto futuro **-"¡Mierda!"-** exclamaba en pensamientos exasperado, ese descanso era necesario al menos tomarlo una vez al día para alimentar su organismo y brindarle energía a su cerebro para continuar sus labores **-"¿Por qué?... ¿Para qué? "-** se cuestionaba revolviéndose un poco su flequillo, tocando con la fría palma de su mano su frente.

Su mala suerte era tan evidente, al mirar una pareja sentarse enfrente de él, en aquella banca vacía cubierta por las hojas de un enorme y antiguo cerezo, cuya sombra era realmente exquisita **-¡Que fastidio!-** susurró desviando su mirada a otro lugar, por varios minutos aquella joven pareja conversó, estaban tan ajenos del mundo que no les importaba reír a carcajadas, se podía apreciar la confianza que tenían **-"No me interesa prestar atención a sus ridiculeces, sólo deseo que el reloj avance y pueda largarme de aquí"-** expresaba muy molesto en su mente, sentado comenzó a mover compulsivamente su pierna derecha, mientras escuchaba sus fastidiosas voces de nuevo, luego sus risas y de repente un silencio sepulcral, que sin querer provocó que su rosto se volteará y sus ojos capturaran claramente lo que pasa en esos instantes, ambos jóvenes se miraban como idiotas completamente sonrojados, el chico había tomado las manos de ella, respira profundamente mientras reunía el valor necesario para comenzar a articular palabra **-¡Demonios!-** el científico exclamaba mientras observaba la escena sabiendo perfectamente lo que a continuación pasaría.

Ella guardaba silencio mientras él le susurra algo sin dejar de mirarla **-"¡Sus ojos!"-** expresó en su mente mientras aquella verdosa tonalidad le hacía recordar algo que provoco que su corazón palpitará de repente… _¿Qué pasa?_ Su corazón cuestionaba emocionado **-No es nada-** le contestó controlando toda emoción que se presenta en su interior en ese momento… **-"¿Cuándo me convertí en alguien tan frio?"-** Terminó de ver aquella escena que incontables veces se repetía en ese maldito parque y que por su mala fortuna siempre solía presenciar. Con rapidez se levantó de aquella banca y comenzó a caminar lentamente, alejándose del lugar mientras en su mente aquella última escena se mantiene impresa **-¡Mierda!-** aquel risueño chico besando con delicadeza a esa chica mientras sus manos sujetan con ternura su rostro y ambos parecían ciruelas con los ojos complemente cerrados.

Sus pasos se detuvieron admirando un tranquilo lugar, se recargo un momento apoyando sus brazos en ese barandal en color blanco que rodeaba aquel maravilloso y tranquilo lago, mientras pensaba que ha pasado tanto tiempo, en que no veía aquella tonalidad en unos ojos, no debería ser tan importante, habían pasado muchos años y sin embargo ese simple detalle tan insignificante hizo que este idiota corazón suyo palpitara de esa manera **-¡Maldición!-** se maldijo tratando por todos los medios de volver a tranquilizarse… _¿Por qué se siente tan bien? ¿Estás emocionado?_ escucho la voz del maldito que palpita suavemente de nuevo **-"Ya te dije que no es…"-** trató de responderle mentalmente mientras se enderezo y trato de caminar de nuevo pero… sus piernas no, su cuerpo mismo dejo de moverse por completo **-… … …nada-** expresó finalmente en un hilo de voz, presionando su pecho con su temblorosa mano a causa de un súbito palpitar **-¡Eh!... no puede… ser… Dios por favor… no… porque mi vida en verdad tiene tan mala suerte-.**

Del otro lado del lago sus ojos lograron captar de nuevo otra pareja, pero no era cualquiera, al menos a uno de ellos lo conocía muy bien, trató con todas sus fuerzas de moverse **-no puedo… no-** pero simplemente su cuerpo no respondía **-¡Mierda!-** apretó sus puños, cerro sus ojos y trató de sostenerse de ese barandal con ambas manos temblorosas, su idiota corazón palpita como si hubiera terminado una competencia y le estaba costando trabajo respirar, que lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que esa situación pasará, con pesar volvió a observar al frente **-Esto es demasiado… no creo resistirlo… pero porque…-** exclamó mientras sus piernas comenzaban a perder su rigidez muy lentamente…

Del otro del lago, casi enfrente de él se podía distinguir una pareja en particular, un hombre alto de semblante muy atractivo e intelectual vistiendo un impecable traje de diseñador, cabello negro azulado, sonrisa amable y unos ojos en tonalidad verde completamente atrayentes, aquellos zafiros veían fijamente a un chico bastante risueño de estatura baja y cabello castaño corto, quien parecía llevar la conversación mientras movía sus manos de manera alegre, se notaba claramente que en edad era más joven, llevaba una vestimenta casual y traía consigo una maleta, parecía haber llegado de un viaje y por la manera de saludarse y conversar, daba a entender que acordaron reunirse en aquel bello lugar.

El investigador no podía despegar la vista del hombre de traje quien abrazaba de manera amorosa al chico quien correspondió su gesto de la misma manera, al menos sus acciones lo demostraban puesto que los zafiros verdes del hombre más alto se habían cerrado mientras contenía entre sus brazos al más bajo y quien a su vez acariciaba su espalda suavemente.

Desvió inmediatamente la mirada a otro lugar cuando ambos se separaron un poco, y vio venir el movimiento que a continuación ambos realizaban, ambos se acercaban con tranquilidad mientras comenzaban a besarse de manera natural, en aquel lugar, en presencia del todos, una manifestación de afecto común en aquel parque, el investigador regreso la vista rápidamente, sólo para descubrir que aquel beso aún continuaba, _"duele… duele mucho"_ una voz interna se hizo presente **-¡Mierd** ** _a_** **!** ** _-_** por lo cual su pecho comenzó a doler, sus orbes se movían alrededor de ellos, miraba a las personas que pasaban de largo junto a la pareja, no había miradas de repulsión o asco, no había asombro al mirarlos, no había ningún tipo de insulto hacia ellos, era como si ellos no estuvieran ahí, y los que los notaban simplemente sonreían, se sonrojaban y los dejaban ser.

 **-Es tan natural… después de cinco años, "eso" es algo natural para la sociedad-** expresó en un susurro, mientras sus manos apretaban aquel barandal y se sostenía después de recuperar la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Aquella pareja comenzó a moverse de aquel lugar, ambos caminaban hacia su dirección, tranquilamente rodeaban el lago mientras su conversación continuaba, sus miradas parecían emocionadas cuando la distancia entre ellos se acorto, Souichi de volvió de espaldas rápidamente sintiendo que la adrenalina en su cuerpo rebasaba todos los limites, su corazón se detendría en cualquier momento y su respiración se detuvo cuando una voz tan conocida retumbo en sus oídos.

 **-Ya veo… así que estaremos juntos una semana completa… parece ser que estas muy emocionado por eso-** el hombre alto expresaba con una tranquila voz.

 **-¡Por supuesto!, Tendría que ser un completo idiota si no aprovecho mis vacaciones para coincidir contigo, me tienes muy abandonado, además alégrate, cuidaré muy bien de ti a partir de esta noche, a menos que tengas otros compromisos-** la voz del chico más bajo le respondía en una voz bastante seductora.

 **-No, al menos esta semana… no-** la voz conocida respondía de la misma manera.

 **-Me alegro escuchar eso, no te preocupes no te hostigare demasiado-** le respondió para después tomarle del brazo y reírse de manera divertida.

Aquella pareja se alejaba del él, lo había visto pasar tan cerca, tenía que ser una broma, parecía que sus pasos habían transcurrido en cámara lenta, puesto que su conversación la escucho claramente.

Si, efectivamente su voz seguía siendo la misma, al menos jamás podría olvidarla… jamás… exhaló de manera pesada, su corazón estaba acelerado, sus sentimientos estaban completamente revueltos, enojo, tristeza, alegría, rabia, melancolía, miedo… sí tenía miedo, había pasado cinco años desde que lo vio por última vez, desde aquella tarde en que lo dejó partir, desde aquella vez que se lo entrego a él… a ese otro chico, quien hubiera imaginado que ya llevaban juntos todo este tiempo, acaso su relación… ¿Resultó ser mejor que la suya? ¿Alguna vez hubo una relación entre ellos? ¿Él era realmente feliz? ¿Él ya se había olvidado de él? porque el destino se lo presentaba de nuevo, porque ahora que asimilaba el hecho de estar sin él… él volvía a aparecer en su vida.

 **-¿En verdad ya lo había olvidado?-** se cuestionó de manera directa mientras veía perderse entre la multitud a aquellas dos personas.

 **-Eso ya no importa-** se respondía rápidamente **-Hoy es fue día cualquiera… sólo fue una coincidencia… Yo jamás te volveré a… -** interrumpió su oración mientras apretaba sus puños, realmente no quería terminar aquella frase, sin embargo, con gran fuerza y pesar la declaró **-Tú y yo jamás nos volveremos a encontrar-** declaro con decisión mirando el reloj en su muñeca, el tiempo había avanzado, por fin el tiempo de descanso terminaba, se ajustó su saco y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario para regresar a su trabajo.

 **-Así es… Yo jamás te volveré a encontrar de nuevo… Morinaga…-**

 **Continuará…**

 **Los capítulos serán cortos pero interesantes.**

 **Como mencioné ya está terminada en general, los detalles serán más facil concluirlos.**

 **Espero sus comentarios ^^**

 **Saludos hermosos lectores. ^^**

 **Hasta el Viernes ^^**


	2. Ruptura

**Holaaaaaaaa! Nami reportandose \\(^o^)7**

 **Aqui el segundo capitúlo de este intento de drama ^o^**

 **Notas importantes:**

 **Gracias por los comentarios en el primer capítulo lectoras anónimas! Mil gracias me gustaria responder! Creen una cuenta y así chismeamos XD**

 **Zusuky Gracias por tu apoyo como siempre es un placer leer tus comenatrios ^^**

 **Por favor disfruten su lectura**

 **A LEER!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Ruptura.**

Llegaba y entraba con tranquilidad a su departamento después de un largo y agotador día de trabajo, dejo su enorme maletín lleno de documentos y su laptop sobre ese pequeño y único sillón que se encontraba en la sala-comedor de aquel pequeño departamento que arrendaba, camino hacia la nevera para buscar algo para alimentarse, ya que después de haber visto de nuevo a Morinaga, regreso bastante alterado al centro de investigaciones en donde a través de un arduo y agotador trabajo trataba de olvidar aquel insólito encuentro, trataba de olvidar el rostro de aquel hombre de ojos verdes, la sonrisa que mostraba y los eventos que junto con su amante sucedían. Trabajo en exceso, al grado de agotar hasta su única reserva de energía.

Para su infortunio la nevera estaba completamente vacía **-¡Maldición! Olvide pasar por mi cena, lo olvide de nuevo-** miraba con insistencia dentro del electrodoméstico sólo para comprobar que no había nada, absolutamente nada que pudiera comer, sólo había unas botellas de agua, dos latas de cervezas, una caja de leche y lo que parecía ser un empaque de plástico que aún conservaba la mitad de la comida de hace dos días.

Con molestia tomo la caja de leche, la abrió y sin utilizar un vaso, bebió todo el contenido directamente de la caja, camino hasta su habitación y se adentró a ella para deshacerse de su vestimenta y colocarse una ropa más cómoda, no cenaría de nuevo, mañana temprano desayunaría algo y con eso bastaría. Ahora simplemente deseaba tumbarse en la cama y dormir profundamente, desconectar su mente y olvidar lo que el día de hoy había vivido… quería olvidarlo a él.

Boca abajo sobre su cómoda cama, abrazando su almohada, antes de perderse en la profundidad del sueño acompañado de un suspiro exclamó **-¡Hace cinco años!… ¿Qué paso hace cinco años?… Morinaga…-.**

 **Cinco años atrás…**

Habían tenido la más fuerte discusión de toda su historia, Morinaga Tetsuhiro aquel chico de 27 años, de grandes ojos color esmeralda, suave cabello corto negro azulado, rostro sereno y amable, un especial exkouhai que lo había soportado por más de cinco años en la Universidad, su compañero actual de departamento por otros casi cuatro años, aquel idiota que siempre expresaba lo enamorado que estaba de él, había llegado a su máximo límite de paciencia en aquella ocasión.

 **-Mori… Morinaga ya basta… no quiero hacerlo… déjame en paz-** Souichi se revolvía con fuerza de aquellos fuertes brazos, mientras trataba de detener la impetuosidad de la boca de aquel joven enamorado.

 **-Anda por favor… tiene meses que no me dejas ni besarte-** el joven Morinaga le solicitaba aquello de manera gentil, mientras arrebataba un beso casto y trataba de profundizar otro en aquellos irresistibles labios.

Colocó sus manos en el pecho del más joven empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, ya libre del agarre limpio sus labios con la manga de su camisa, mientras le cuestionaba con total enfado **-¡Maldición Morinaga! ¿Es que tú sólo piensas en sexo?-** le miraba furioso, odiaba que lo presionará de esa manera.

Morinaga le miraba un poco dolido, no era que tuviera segundas intenciones de hecho, había notado en estos últimos tres meses un distanciamiento muy marcado por parte de su gran amor, suspiro un poco molesto y le respondió **-Por supuesto que no, son unos simples besos lo que te estoy pidiendo-** se acercó de nuevo para intentar tomar su mano.

 **-¡Pero ya te dije que ahora no!-** Souichi reaccionó alejándose e impidió que el chico de ojos verdes lo tocará de nuevo, pero aun así, su huida fue inútil había chocado con la pared y quedo acorralado entre los brazos de aquel chico más alto que él.

Para Morinaga aquel comportamiento era normal, ya que siempre tenía que forzar sólo un poco a su agresivo tirano, pero conforme la situación avanzaba aquel hombre de hermoso cabello largo siempre terminaba cediendo a sus impulsos **-¡Vamos! sé que también deseas sentir mis labios-** le susurró con sensualidad al oído mientras lo tomaba con suavidad de la cintura, besando su cuello lentamente y acariciando su espalda.

Sin embargo aunque Souichi seguía resistiéndose y le decía **-¡Eh! Claro que no… idio… ta-** su cuerpo reaccionaba de otra manera, un simple beso, una simple caricia de parte de Morinaga bastaba para hacerlo perder completamente el control.

Morinaga notó relajamiento en el cuerpo de su amado, pensando que cedía como siempre, realizó un movimiento más agresivo ajustándolo fuertemente de la cintura, para atraerlo hacia su tibio cuerpo, los ojos verdes brillaban al ver el enorme sonrojo en su rostro y orejas **-¡Souichi sólo uno más por favor! Si no te gusta, nos detendremos-** exclamó con amor buscando sus labios, intento unirlos de manera tranquila.

Apenas sintió que Morinaga rozó sus labios lo detuvo abruptamente, volviendo a empujarlo con fuerza mientras gritaba de manera más agresiva **-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO!... ¡MALDITASEA! ¿POR QUE NO ME ENTIENDES?-** el científico no sabía porque había reaccionado de esa manera aquel día, pero de algo estaba seguro, que ese día no quería que Moringa lo tocara. El efecto de aquel empujón hizo que Morinaga se golpeará la cadera con la barra de la cocina, de alguna manera se sintió preocupado, odiaba sus arranques impulsivos, pero ya le había solicitado a Morinaga espacio y este no se lo dio. Sin embargo, jamás imaginó que ese fatídico día, esa reacción que varias veces antes había tenido para el chico de ojos verdes, causaría un giro inesperado a su vida, en ese momento aquel chico quien ahora se recargaba con sus manos hacia atrás en la barra de la cocina, le miraba con tremendo enfado.

Era la primera vez en todo lo que llevaban de conocerse que esos encantadores ojos le miraban con molestia, aquel ceño fruncido que pocas veces ese rostro amable mostraba, se hizo presente **-Mori… naga yo no…-** trato de llamarlo entrecortadamente, pero esa mirada de reproche e ira provocaba que un escalofrío le recorriera completamente el cuerpo y no pudiera decir nada más.

 **-¡POR QUE DESPUES DE TANTOS AÑOS NO ACEPTAS LO QUE EN REALIDAD SOMOS SOUICHI!-** un grito de parte de Morinaga retumbo en todo ese silencioso departamento haciendo estremecer en segundos el cuerpo de Souichi quien se sobresaltó y por impulso respondió de igual manera… grave error.

 **-¡NO ME GRITES DE ESA MANERA IDIOTA!-** Souichi le respondía molesto, sus sentimientos se revolvieron en segundos, era la primera vez que Morinaga utilizaba ese alto nivel de voz con su persona, sabía bien que cuando se sobresaltaba así reaccionaba, pero el peli azul siempre se controlaba inmediatamente, sin embargo ahora le demostraría que no estaba en sus planes hacerlo… Ya no más.

 **-¡QUE PASA CONTIGO!, ULTIMAMENTE HAS ESTADO MUY DISTANTE CONMIGO-** con lo máximo que le daba su voz Morinaga reprochaba la conducta que había notado en su superior. Ya hace dos meses había notado a Souichi muy concentrado en su trabajo, enfocado en sus análisis como de costumbre, pero esta vez se había aislado tanto casi al grado de no hablar con él, ni siquiera al compartir la mesa, no había suficiente comunicación y eso hacía sentir a Morinaga completamente solo y bastante decaído.

 **-¡NO PASA NADA!, ¡DEMONIOS MORINAGA!... ¡NO HAGAS TANTO DRAMA! -** Souchi era recio a conversar sobre su actual estado de ánimo, pues ni él mismo sabía cuál era, estaba consciente del distanciamiento en estos meses, pero era normal con su profesión que requería la mayor concentración y su total atención, pero para él esto no era problema, después de todo estaban juntos, eso era lo que el científico razonaba.

Aquel joven de amables ojos verdes era una persona armoniosa y muy abierta, amaba conversar y compartir diferentes puntos de vista con su gran amor, por costumbre conversaban sobre su vida cotidiana, su familia, sobre sus proyectos futuros, sus avances en las investigaciones de sus respectivos trabajos, llevaba trabajando tres años en la sucursal de Nagoya después de trabajar en Hamamatsu por casi dos años, alejado de su hogar y de la persona más importante para él. Había conseguido con muchos sacrificios su actual puesto, le habían ofrecido mejores opciones fuera de la ciudad, pero para él Nagoya era su amada ciudad, en donde compartía su vida con Tatsumi Souichi.

 **-¡SI PASA ALGO!… ¡TÚ ME ESTAS TRATANDO COMO AL PRINCIPIO DE NUESTRA RELACIÓN!-** el chico de ojos verdes estaba demasiado molesto para contenerse, temblaba con fuerza, si no gritaba lo que pensaba, reventaría en segundos.

 **-¿CÚAL "RELACION" IDIOTA?-** el pelilargo cuestionó aquel fastidioso concepto, odiaba tener que definir su convivencia.

 **-¡LA QUE TENEMOS!… O AL MENOS LA QUE YO CREO TENER CONTIGO-** aquella pregunta le irritaba más, no atendía como aquel hombre pudiera ser tan ajeno al entendimiento de las relaciones humanas fuera de su entorno familiar, en donde sus lazos eran tan fuertes que cualquiera envidiaría.

 **-¡QUE DICES! NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS NINGUNA RELACION-** el científico negaba las palabras de su compañero de manera tajante.

 **-ENTONCES… ¿COMO LE LLAMAS A LO NUESTRO?-** le cuestionaba algo tan obvio, su convivencia diaria por años en la universidad, el compartir departamento por años de igual manera, se divertían juntos en ocasiones, de igual manera discutían en ocasiones, compartían la intimidad de una habitación en ocasiones, dejándose llevar por las fuertes emociones que los inundaban a ambos, se distanciaban y después se reconciliaban, era un ciclo vicioso que Morinaga ya comprendía muy bien.

 **-¿LO NUESTRO?-** cuestionó con frialdad, aun sabiendo que Morinaga tenía razón "había una relación" una que no quería comprender, una que sabía que existía y que por su maldito orgullo jamás aceptaría.

 **-SI, ¡MALDICION LO NUESTRO! -** grito con todas sus fuerzas, con las manos en puño y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, estaba completamente lleno de impotencia, por tantos años lo había intentado, nueve años de total fidelidad y perseverancia, las cosas seguían igual no cambiaban en lo más mínimo, se convenció en ese instante que las cosas entre los dos jamás cambiarían, esto ya había sobrepasado su propio límite de resistencia y su corazón desistió por primera vez.

 **-¡DEJA DE GRITARME IDIOTA!-** gritó desesperado, no sabía cómo calmar la molestia de Morinaga, esta discusión estaba fuera de los limites usuales, quería terminarla de una buena vez y creyó que así sería al escuchar la voz de su compañero.

 **-Lo lamento Souichi, pero… pero en verdad ya me estoy cansando de esto-** una fría voz de parte de Morinaga, concluiría de una vez por todas esta terrible situación.

 **-¿De qué hablas?-** cuestionó con temor, aquel timbre de voz le pareció completamente extraño.

 **-Durante estos nueve años te he amado sin esperar nada a cambio, pensé que era suficiente tan sólo poder permanecer a tu lado, soy feliz con lo poco que me ofreces cuando te siento un poco mío, me emociono cuando de alguna manera siento que algo va mejorando en nuestra convivencia diaria, soy feliz cuando te beso y me correspondes, y no creo que sea mi imaginación que al tener intimidad siento que lo deseas igual que yo pero… al amanecer me regresas de golpe a la cruda realidad, haciéndome sentir el culpable de haberte poseído según tú a la fuerza…-** las melancólicas palabras que salían de sus labios, hacían eco en aquel departamento debido al total silencio, el corazón del chico que las mencionaba estaba haciéndose pedazos tan lentamente que unirlos esta vez seria terriblemente difícil.

 **-¡Morinaga!-** expresó su nombre en un hilo de voz, no le gustaba lo que escuchaba, sabía que algo estaba pasando, pero jamás imaginaría la dimensión de aquella declaración.

 **-Siempre respete tu decisión de mantener esta "relación" o como quieras llamarle en secreto, o al margen de todo el mundo, de mantenerla encerrada en estas crueles paredes, pero ya no puedo más… es muy doloroso para mi Souichi… El amor no debería doler tanto ¿Verdad? Se supone que no debería llorar cuando estoy contigo… se supone que debería sonreír y ser feliz, pero… pero… hasta el día de hoy comprendí que yo no…-** sus ojos dejaban escapar el agua salada que mostraba el dolor en su pecho, su mirada clavada en el suelo tenía miedo de mirar al dueño de su corazón y romperse por completo.

Sí había algo que jamás cambiaria en aquel científico, era el terrible sentimiento que su pecho experimentaba al verlo llorar, no lo soportaba y por eso intento hablar **-Morinaga… sabes yo-** pero fue silenciado por ese par de ojos llorosos que le miraban fijamente.

 **-No soy feliz… si en efecto Yo no soy feliz, creo que hace tiempo confundí lo que era la felicidad con la resignación-** el verde de sus ojos empezó a perder aquel brillo característico de su dueño.

 **-¡Eh!-** aquella declaración, le hizo abrir los ojos tan ampliamente, sus mente se cuestionaba en que momento habían llegado a ese punto sin retorno.

 **-Así es, yo me resigné a recibir gotitas de lo que yo pensaba era amor, fabriqué una felicidad que no me hizo nada bien, ya lo comprendí muy bien Sou…-** las verdes gemas se oscurecieron por completo y el rio de lágrimas se detuvo.

 **-¡Morinaga!-** algo resonó en su interior no sabía que había sido, ya más adelante lo descubriría.

 **-Senpai lo lamento tanto… a partir de hoy no volveré a causarte molestias-** y le llamó por última vez de esa manera tan especial, ese terminó el cual utilizó por varios años de manera amorosa, sin embargo, su tirano amor jamás lo notó o al menos eso pensaba.

 **-Mori…-** definitivamente aquello no se lo esperó y le intento llamar, pero de nuevo fue silenciado.

 **-Perdón, pero en verdad ya me cansé-** la mirada seguía fija en su superior, tenía la más pequeña esperanza de que Souichi hiciera o mencionará algo, pero simplemente aquel hombre no procesaba lo ocurrido de la misma forma que él y sólo un rostro de confusión y molestia a causa de eso se reflejaba abiertamente para Morinaga.

 **-¡Así! ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?-** y de nuevo las palabras hirientes sin querer serlo, fueron expresadas por el tirano que no terminaba de comprender a su compañero, todo lo que habían discutido, desenlazaba en aquellas palabras llenas de dolor y que el comprendía y no al mismo tiempo, era un hombre complicado necesitaba digerirlas, analizarlas, comprenderlas a fondo, pero era claro que Morinaga no le daría ni un minuto más de tiempo.

 **-Souichi…. Yo quiero que me respondas algo… es muy importante para mí… por favor…-** la lúgubre voz de Morinaga se escuchó con claridad, aquella petición era su última oportunidad para continuar o renunciar para siempre.

 **-¿¡Qué cosa!?-** cuestionó con sorpresa, esperando poder responder con algo de lógica la siguiente pregunta.

 **-En todo este tiempo… Tú Souichi… ¿Alguna vez me amaste?... aunque sea un poquito tú… ¿Me amaste?... ¿Me amas?-** cuestionó con temor y gran tristeza contenida en su voz, trato de sonar lo más tranquilo posible aunque deseará preguntárselo con desesperación, pero aun así se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas, no quería escucharlo decir que " _él era especial"_ , de alguna manera en todos estos años había odiado esa frase, ya que por ella se mantenía en donde se encontraba, en la posición de un simple amigo… sí, un amigo con derecho.

Si tan sólo Souichi admitiera un poco de sus sentimientos hacia él, si tan sólo le dejará ver que siente algo más que no sobria explicarle, él sería capaz de volver a unir los fragmentos de su corazón y ayudarle a entender que lo que realmente sentía era amor, pues Morinaga parecía notarlo en algunas de sus acciones, pero para él era tan importante escucharlo de su propia voz, era un deseo que deseaba cumplir.

 **-¡Amarte!… yo… pero que… ¿Por qué… Tú…. ¿Por qué siempre preguntas lo mismo?-** Sin embargo, el tema de los sentimientos, las emociones, el afecto, el cariño y el amor hacia personas ajenas a su familia, era totalmente desconocido para Souichi, era un enigma comprenderlo y analizarlo, era un tema que jamás analizó a fondo, era bastante confuso y no le prestaba suficiente atención, Morinaga era especial para él… pero pensaba que ese sentimiento significara otra cosa… no podía definirlo como amor… amor… no, no podía hacerlo… ¿Qué era el amor realmente? Alguna vez se lo cuestionó en las incontables peleas pasadas con Morinaga ya que él lo mencionaba casi siempre, pero prefería dejarlo de lado; esta vez también lo haría… sí, era parte de sus discusiones infantiles, lo pasaría por alto y lo dejaría para después, le respondería de manera tajante, sólo para terminar con lo que creía era uno más de sus berrinches… grave, grave error.

- **¿Eso era lo que querías preguntarme? ¿Eso era lo "tan" importante para ti? No puedo creerlo Morinaga, pensé que ya habías entendido que** ** _tú eres especial_** **para mí, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, siempre he accedido a tus caprichos egoístas, siempre te dejo hacer lo que tú quieras, nunca me haces caso cuando te digo que no deseo hacerlo, al final siempre consigues lo que quieres, y si te reclamo estoy en mi derecho ¿o no?, es por situaciones como estas que siempre terminamos discutiendo, nunca escuchas a las personas, deja de comportarte tan infantil, eres un adulto, ya no eres un mocoso ¿Sabes? Deja de ser tan molesto…-** Souichi también se desahogaba, estaba molesto, confundido y no estaba pensando con claridad, no comprendía que esta situación era diferente y desgraciadamente lo descubrió.

 **-… … … -** Morinaga guardo silencio, lo escuchaba con los ojos cerrados, apretando con fuerza la barra de la cocina a su espalda, los dedos se le entumían con rapidez, dentro de aquel amable joven los sentimientos estaban hechos un lio, se estaba irritando al extremo, ¿Qué tan difícil era responder una maldita pregunta? ¿Por qué a Souichi le gustaba escapar del tema?, ¿Por qué no es capaz de ser sincero por primera y única vez?, ¿Cuál era el maldito problema? ¿Lo amaba o nó? ¿Era tan difícil responder?, nueve años, nueve años ya era mucho tiempo, debían conocerse por completo, pero la barrera que Souichi levantaba entre sus sentimientos y su persona, era impenetrable, su corazón no se abriría por más que lo intentará. La intimidad era consensual, sus encuentros eran rara vez forzados y Morinaga lo sabía, no podía fingirse algo así, Souichi lo disfrutaba y él lo notaba siempre. Pero ¿Por qué le constaba admitirlo? ¿Por qué?

 **-¿ME AMAS O NO?-** cuestionó furioso en un grito, provocando que Souichi diera un respingo el cual provocó que Souichi respondiera sin pensar y de manera impulsiva.

 **-¡NO TE AMO!-** respuesta que provocaría la definitiva ruptura en su relación.

 **-Ya veo… lo entiendo muy bien… disculpa me retiro a mi habitación-** Morinaga respondió con su mirada perdida, sus ojos completamente oscuros, un rostro inexpresivo se mostró de repente, descendió su rostro provocando que sus mechones taparan sus ojos y camino de manera lenta hasta su habitación en donde se refugió en la oscuridad de la misma.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Les gustó o mejor me voy a escribir amor! XD**

 **Si tienen recomendaciones estoy abierta a sus sugerencias ^^**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios ^^**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima entrega ^^**

 **Besitos!**


	3. El día en que lo conoció

**Hola Naomi reportándose ^^**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazó desde la prisión de mi oficina ^^**

 **Disfruten por favor su lectura.**

 **A Leer! ^^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. El día en que lo conoció…**

Aquellos hermosos ojos color verdes veían con melancolía, las suaves gotas de lluvia golpear y deslizarse contra la ventana del tren en donde viajaba a su respectivo trabajo, había llorado toda la noche a causa de la intensa pelea que había tenido con "el gran amor de su vida" sobrenombre que le daba en su mente a Souichi Tatsumi el hombre del cual había estado enamorado por nueve largos años.

Sus ojos habían perdido la luz que los caracterizaba, estaba en un estado de pausa temporal de emociones, tantos años viviendo juntos le dejaban en claro una cosa; la pelea que había tenido con su "compañero" de departamento no era en nada parecida a las anteriores, esas que podían solucionarse si él o el chico de cabello largo se disculpaban; pero no, esta vez no sería igual.

El amor que su corazón sentía por ese hombre de ojos ámbar era la principal razón para ser el primero en disculparse casi siempre, sabía que podía ser molesto en ocasiones, entrometido hasta cierto punto en la vida de Souichi, pero es que habían pasado meses en la que sentía completamente ignorado.

Las responsabilidades a las que Souichi prestaban tanto interés eran de suma importancia para el desempeño de su trabajo, llevaba tres años colaborando para el Centro de Investigaciones de Nagoya, después de concluir su doctorado el profesor Fukushima y Morinaga lo habían convencido para que dejará la universidad y emprendiera su camino profesional en una empresa recomendada por el mismo profesor, quien tenía contacto con varias empresas en su ramo, para aquel erudito de ciencias no era ningún reto encontrar un trabajo, pues su amplia experiencia en el apoyo de las investigaciones que prestó a la universidad le eran un gran apoyo, además de su excelente nivel académico, se había graduado con honores, siendo el orgullo más grande de la familia Tatsumi y de su joven enamorado.

El único reto que debió enfrentar era interactuar con personas ajenas a su entorno social que la verdad no era muy grande, sin embargo, lo había conseguido con éxito, ya que en los dos años que Morinaga trabajo en Hamamatsu, Souichi había tenido una gran cantidad de nuevos asistentes después de Miharu y Todokoro quienes también habían sido reclutados por una empresa después de concluir sus estudios, gracias a las nuevas convivencias con otros estudiantes Souichi se había desenvuelto un poco más en el trato con diferentes personas.

 ** _Farmacéutica S_**

Llegaba sin muchos ánimos a la entrada de aquella gran sucursal y en el momento que atravesaba el área de recepción recibió de inmediato el saludo de una amable secretaria **-¡Muy buenos Días Morinaga-san!... ¡Hoy llego más temprano que de costumbre!... Aquí tiene-** quien le entregaba los pases correspondientes para tener acceso a aquel lugar **-¡Buenos Días! Ayako-san-** regresaba el saludo débilmente atrayendo la atención de la linda chica quien le respondió de inmediato **-Morinaga-san… ¿Disculpe se encuentra usted bien?-** la voz preocupada de la joven hizo reaccionar a Morinaga quien disfrazando su rostro dibujo una sonrisa y le respondió con cortesía **-Por supuesto Ayako-san, igual que siempre-** la joven sonrió con cortesía, al ver de nuevo aquella sonrisa que normalmente todas las mañanas mostraba aquel joven de ojos verdes, sin saber que esa que ahora se reflejaba era una completamente falsa.

Morinaga se reprendió a sí mismo, era consciente de que su rostro casi siempre reflejaba su estado de ánimo y que ahora mismo no se sentía nada bien. Estaba triste y enojado al mismo tiempo, triste de que Souichi jamás, absolutamente jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos y enojado por declararse completamente derrotado, era acaso que él jamás sería feliz en su vida, de las dos veces en que se había enamorado, las dos veces fue correspondido a medias, la primera le habían engañado haciéndole creer que era correspondido y la segunda se engañó a si mismo de que así era.

Estaba cansado de amar incondicionalmente, para que enamorarse de alguien, para que ilusionarse de que esa otra persona te corresponderá, para que ser fiel e incondicional, para que seguir creyendo en el amor, si claramente no había nacido para ser amado, su familia lo había desamparado, su hermano por un tiempo lo había odiado, a pesar de haber arreglado sus asuntos, no tenía abundante comunicación con él ya que estaba en otra ciudad viviendo felizmente con Masaki; aquel que había sido su primer amor, y ahora cuando el creyó haber encontrado a su gran amor, él también lo hacía a un lado, repitiéndole hasta el cansancio que no lo amaba, ni lo amaría, en ese momento detuvo su andar frente a una enorme puerta la cual abrió, entro y la azotó al cerrarla, dejando salir un poco de sus emociones en ese lugar el cual aparénteme era privado para él **-¡YA ESTOY HARTO!-.**

Su voz retumbo por esas cuatro paredes que eran su lugar exclusivo de trabajo, un área llena de estantes de libros, un par de computadoras, equipo de laboratorio sobre una cómoda mesa de trabajo, varios materiales, una buena iluminación y vitrinas con sustancias muy bien etiquetadas, estaba bastante agitado, tenía sus manos en puño y sus ojos cerrados, sin embargo, una voz desconocida le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, su corazón palpito al sentirse descubierto de esa manera tan poco profesional.

 **-¡Uh! Disculpe, yo...-** un chico delgado de cabello largo y alborotado un poco más arriba de los hombros en color castaño, de baja estatura, se encontraba justo delante de él, mientras aferraba fuertemente lo que parecía ser una pequeña mochila - **Disculpe mí intromisión, sé que no debí entrar, pero mi padre me trajo demasiado temprano y la verdad ya estaba muy aburrido de esperarlo a fuera-** explicaba mientras regresaba al escritorio en donde estaban un par de libros abiertos, los cerró mientras los tomaba y llevaba al estante en donde los coloco en el orden correspondiente.

 **-Disculpa pero… ¿Quién eres tú?-** Morinaga salió de su asombro, sus emociones estaban hechas un lío y con un tono un poco rudo cuestionó al joven quien se mostró algo nervioso.

 **-¡Ah! Sí, lo lamento no me he presentado, me llamo Yamanashi Seiichi, tengo 19 años y curso el 2do. año de la carrera de comunicaciones en la Universidad de Tokyo, mucho gusto en conocerlo-** hacia una respetuosa reverencia hacia el hombre de ojos verdes **-No debí de entrar sabiendo que no se encontraba usted, pero en verdad llegamos muy temprano y mi padre me dijo que esperara su llegada; así que usted es el encargado del departamento de análisis de esta sucursal ¿cierto? Morinaga Tetsuhiro-san, mi padre me hablo mucho de usted-** termino de hablar con gran energía y mostrando una agradable sonrisa, la misma que a esa edad es muy contagiosa.

 **-¿Yamanashi-san?-** cuestionó con seriedad, analizando por usos segundos ese par de ojos azul grisáceo que el joven poseía, Seiichi desvió la vista sintiéndose bastante incomodo, pues la mirada de Morinaga era demasiado penetrante.

 **-¡No me diga!... Que mi padre… ¿No le hablo sobre mí? -** le mencionó sobándose la nuca mientras reía nervioso **-Al viejo se le olvidan mucho las cosas últimamente jajajaja-** después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y cambio su oración **-Digo Yamanashi-san me dijo que podía venir a hablar con usted, tengo un proyecto para la escuela, más específico un reportaje en una empresa del ramo farmacéutico y bueno… le pedí que me permitiera hacerla aquí en "Farmacéutica S" y después de un largo tiempo y mucha perseverancia, él por fin accedió; así que me dijo que viniera esta semana y que la mejor área para mi proyecto era la que está a su cargo y usted me podría ayudar sin problemas-** concluyó volviendo a mostrarse seguro, regresando la mirada y haciendo contacto directo con ese par de ojos color verde.

 **-Comprendo… el director Yamanashi ko-san, me comentó algo hace varios meses, acerca de que su hijo vendría de Tokyo en sus próximas vacaciones, pero no me aseguro ninguna fecha-** Morinaga comentaba seriamente mientras caminaba con tranquilidad y se instalaba en su departamento de trabajo, dejaba encima de un escritorio su portafolio y se quitaba el saco y lo colocaba en un perchero, después se colocaba su típica bata blanca y sus identificaciones correspondientes, se disponía a encender su computadora, cuando vio que está ya está encendida, basto con mover un poco el mouse para que la pantalla se encendiera, mostrando la típica pantalla de acceso solicitando una contraseña **-"¿Intento encenderla?, no puede ser… no estoy de humor para tratar con un chiquillo ahora"-** expresó mentalmente frunciendo el ceño y miro en dirección al castaño que estaba parado a escasos metros en frente de él, quien lo miro de manera nerviosa y como si hubiera leído su mete le dijo.

 **-¡Eh!... Lo lamento quería detallar más las preguntas de mi cuestionario ¡Uh! Pero veo que los equipos son algo restringidos aquí jajajaja-** volvía a reír nervioso.

Morinaga estaba completamente molesto su estado de ánimo actual se encontraba hecho un caos, a causa de su problema personal con Souichi y ahora tenía que lidiar ni más ni menos con el hijo del director de la sucursal de Nagoya, en verdad no tenía humor para tratar con niños, en estos momentos su gentiliza y amabilidad estaban de vacaciones **-¡POR SUPUESTO! ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE UN CENTRO DE INVESTIGACION, LOS EQUIPOS DE CÓMPUTO TIENEN INFINIDAD DE INFORMACIÓN CONFIDENCIAL, POR ESO TODOS TIENEN CONTRASEÑAS. Esto no es ningún café internet o algo parecido ¿Entiendes?-** el ojo verde le contestaba con enfado en su voz, por desgracia y sin darse cuenta estaba sacando su frustración con aquel chico quien parecía impactado por el tono de voz tan alto que utilizó al hablarle **-Así que te pediré que no vuelvas a intentar tomar mi computadora sin mi permiso, es más… le pediré al área de informática que te asigne una laptop para que trabajes ¿Entiendes? -** concluyó sentándose en su escritorio para ingresar la contraseña que para variar era _"Souichi T"_ la tecleo fuertemente e inmediatamente abrió sus aplicaciones correspondientes, carpetas de archivos, programas de análisis, correo electrónico, en donde encontró un email reciente de parte de su jefe indicándole que su hijo estaría junto a él, el día de hoy y que disculpará las molestias.

Un tip en el ojo se presentó al leer la simple solicitud de su jefe, cerro el email y suspiro con fuerza **-Bien… ¿Quieres empezar?, tengo varios pendientes para el día de hoy, así que comencemos con tus preguntas, así terminaremos más rápido-** exclamó sin obtener respuesta del chico quien le miraba fijamente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, ciertamente aquella mirada lo desconcertó, sus brillante ojos azules le miraban con profundidad, su semblante era serio pero no mostraba molestia alguna, era más bien una mirada crítica la que le ofrecía, un semblante serio pero al mismo tiempo muy intrigante, quería descifrar lo que pudiera estar pensando de él, era obvio que lo odiaría de aquí en adelante, pero lo que más le impacto fue lo que a continuación escucho.

 **-Lamento mucho las molestias que le cause Morinaga-san, creo que será mejor que trabaje en otra área del centro de investigaciones, parece que usted no se encuentra bien el día de hoy, no le conozco realmente para asegurar eso pero… mi padre me había hablado mucho de usted; de su increíble desempeño en el área de análisis y sobre todo su amigable y amable carácter, por eso quería conocerlo y comenzar mi proyecto el primer día de mis vacaciones pero… pero creo que hoy conocí a una persona totalmente diferente a como él lo describió-** Seiichi con velocidad tomo sus pertenencias sin apartar la mirada al rostro atónito que Morinaga mostraba y se encamino a la salida de aquel lugar **-con permiso, lamento haberle quitado su valioso tiempo-** cerró la puerta dejando al peli azul desconcertado.

 **-¡ESPERA!-** grito el peli azul levantándose rápidamente para alcanzar a aquel chico, mientras se detenía justo enfrente de la puerta pensando de manera veloz sus acciones anteriores **-"Maldición Morinaga ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? No puedes desquitarte con las personas de esta manera, Además él es… él es el hijo de tu jefe. Yo no soy así… no lo soy… Acabo de dejar una pésima impresión. Tengo que disculparme… si eso haré"-** concluyó decidido a abrir la puerta con fuerza, pero en ese instante lo último que vio fue la oscuridad y sintió un desgarrador dolor en el rostro que le hizo caer al piso.

 **-¡Ah! Disculpe, olvide mis lentes-** Seiichi había empujado imprudentemente la puerta de manera violenta, para volver a ingresar al laboratorio de análisis cuando Morinaga estaba por salir, golpeando su cara con fuerza. **-¡Morinaga-san!-** exclamó preocupado al ver al oji verde sentado en el piso, sujetándose el rostro y temblando aguatándose las enormes ganas de quejarse **-¡Morinaga-san! Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Dios ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?-** expreso nerviosamente al mirar que de entre la mano de Morinaga un rastro de sangre aparecía **-¡Acabo de romperle la nariz! Lo siento mucho Morinaga-san, enseguida lo llevo a que lo revisen-** Se agacho al lado del científico y le miraba con los ojos preocupados y cristalizados, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo, pues la primera impresión que había tenido de parte del científico, le hacía pensar que le volvería a gritar e incluso lo golpearía furioso. Sin embargo, para suerte de este chico, el científico comenzó a reír entre lágrimas desconcertándolo por completo **-¿Morinaga-san?-** expresó en voz baja hincado a su lado, admirando nuevamente sus ojos encontrase de nuevo.

 **-Lo siento mucho Morinaga-san-** Aquel joven tenía una tierna mirada y Morinaga descubrió el leve sonrojo que este tenía al admirarlo más de cerca **-ja ja ja ja creo que ya recibí mi castigo ja ja ja ja-** respondía viendo el rostro del joven quien ya había sacado un pañuelo desechable y se lo ofrecía para que se limpiara un poco e hiciera presión en su nariz **-Lo siento Yamanashi-kun, soy yo el que se debe disculpar, me comporte mal… muy mal contigo-** Morinaga se levantaba despacio del suelo junto con el joven estudiante quien trato de entender que había pasado con el científico, cuando había abandonado el laboratorio, había dejado a un hombre amargado y bastante mal educado, sin embargo ahora delante de él había un hombre completamente diferente.

 **-¿Morinaga-san es usted bipolar?-** sin ninguna vergüenza exclamó sin entender al científico quien al escucharlo y ver esa cara tan rara que hacía el chico, volvía a reírse con fuerza **-¡Eh! Ja ja ja ja ja supongo que lo fui hace un momento ja ja ja ja ¡Auch!, ¡Auch!-** se quejó al apretarse con fuerza el tabique de la nariz, provocando nuevamente la hemorragia. Sin embargo, el chico le obligo a sentarse en un pequeño sillón con la cabeza hacia atrás. También equipada estaba esa área de trabajo, que observo un frigo bar en donde saco un poco de hielo y lo envolvió en su pañuelo, y quitándole el papel lleno de sangre lo arrojó al bote de basura y le coloco bruscamente la compresa en la cara, provocando que el cuerpo de Morinaga se erizará de dolor **-¡Aaaaaaah! Yamanashi-kun eso duele-** el castaño se aterro nuevamente pidiendo disculpa por sus acciones **-¡Lo siento mucho Morinaga-san!-**

 **-No te preocupes, creo que necesito ir a ver a un Doctor-** exclamó el científico tratando de incorporarse del sillón, pero enseguida el castaño intervino **-Yo me haré responsable, lo llevaré de inmediato Morinaga-san-** le comentaba mientras caminaba deprisa al escritorio y tomaba sus lentes que había olvidado **-¡Bien recuperé mi vista!-** exclamó con alegría colocándose las gafas y regresando junto a Morinaga quien le miro extrañado **-¿Tan raro me veo?-** cuestionó al peli azul quien movió la cabeza negándolo rápidamente **-¡La verdad es que son horribles!... ¿Verdad? No tienen nada de estilo, me quitan personalidad-** exclamaba indignado con su apariencia, parecía ser un chico bastante vanidoso. **-La verdad no estoy acostumbrado a ellos, ya que rara vez los uso, pero en la mañana olvide mis lentillas de contacto en casa, y estos siempre los traigo en la mochila por algún accidente pero… ¡AAAAAH! dejemos de hablar y ¡Vámonos ya!-.**

Para Morinaga, la impresión que Seiichi le daba era la de un chico bastante curioso y de visión creativa, amistoso y risueño, además de vanidoso, muy vanidoso, descubrió que era muy atolondrado ya que se distraía con facilidad con cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, era bastante sereno en su carácter y muy amable, su actuar le recordaba un poco a él mismo cuando aún era estudiante de preparatoria, estaba lleno de energía y su alegría era contagiosa, ya que se la paso hablándole ocurrencias y media con el fin de distraerlo del posible dolor que sufría en ese momento.

Tanto así que Morinaga no se había dado cuenta en que momento aquella gran ira y enojo acumulados esa mañana, se habían desvanecido por completo, ya que durante todo el camino ese joven de ojos claros se disculpaba con él, desde la agonizante salida de la sucursal, las rápidas explicaciones al personal quienes admiraban aquel alboroto que hacía, la rápida llamada a su padre, la solicitud de un taxi en donde ambos se dirigieron al centro médico más cercano.

 ** _Centro Médico de Nagoya_**

 **-Morinaga-san parece que su radiografía no mostro ninguna fractura, así que la hemorragia que presentó, sólo fue causada por el fuerte impacto que tuvo con el piso, aun así le insisto que venga dentro de una semana para realizarse unos análisis de chequeo, no es normal que sufra mareos repentinos, los hematomas desaparecerán en una semana y sólo le recetare des inflamatorios y algo para el dolor, le aconsejo que guarde reposo el día de hoy, así que le daré el parte médico para que lo presente en su trabajo-** expresaba el doctor enfrente de él quien ya había atendido a Morinaga y le daba las indicaciones necesarias a seguir.

 **-Muchas gracias doctor, sí es verdad, debo tener más cuidado al caminar, además anoche no dormí muy bien y posiblemente sea agotamiento he tenido una semana muy difícil, pero con el analgésico que me dio ya me siento bien, muchas gracias-** la peli azul expresaba su agradecimiento con una voz tranquila mientras hacia una ligera reverencia y se levantaba del asiento para salir del consultorio.

 **-Aun así, no puede faltar a su cita la próxima semana ¿Entendió? Deseo descartar cualquier problema-** demando el medico mirando ahora al chico que había permanecido pegado al paciente y en completo silencio.

 **-Ya que el paciente es algo obstinado, por favor trata de convencerlo y se realice los exámenes-** Seiichi le miro avergonzado, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. No podía objetar nada en ese momento ya que él era el culpable de que un empleado de su padre estuviera en ese momento atendiéndose de ese percance, Morinaga había mentido respecto a lo sucedido, al doctor no podría darle explicaciones, pero a su padre tendría que hacerlo.

 ** _Farmacéutica S_**

 **-¿ME QUIERES EXPLICAR QUE HA PASADO? ¿CREI HABERTE DICHO QUE NO QUERIA PROBLEMAS? Mira la condición de Morinaga-san. De seguro volviste a ser imprudente y entrometido… ¿Una puerta? Lo que me faltaba Seiichi-** el director del centro de investigaciones Yamanashi ko-san reprendía a su hijo quien agacho su rostro de manera infantil **-Lo lamento padre-** respondía el chico sintiendo vergüenza ya que detrás de él un científico seguramente se reía de ese momento.

 **-Morinaga-san disculpa las molestias que mi hijo te provocó, le falta madurar mucho y ser responsable, esa carrera que lleva no le es de mucha ayuda, a pesar de ser universitario sigue comportándose como un niño-** El director ofrecía disculpa por el comportamiento de su único hijo, haciendo mención a su desaprobación en la decisión escolar que su primogénito había tomado **-Siempre desee que estudiara negocios o alguna carrera económica pero no acepto, aun no es tarde para que cambie de especialidad, creo que será mejor que…-** sin embargo una decidida voz le replico.

 **-¡Padre! He seguido tus reglas todo este tiempo y jamás te he fallado, me permitiste independizarme y tomar mis propias decisiones, pero algo que jamás voy a permitir que me digas que futuro debo tomar, amo mi carrera y ¡JAMAS LA VOY A DEJAR! -**

Morinaga admiro esos decididos ojos azules que estaban fijos en el director de la sucursal y creyó que alguien como él no podría tener ese carácter, pero se había equivocado, Seiichi tenía un carácter muy fuerte y era un joven muy decidido. Le miraba bastante agitado por el esfuerzo de su anterior reclamo y luego cruzó miradas con él para escucharlo decir con voz sería **-Lo siento mucho Morinaga-san, en verdad lamento haberle hecho pasar un mal rato, descuide no le molestaré más, con permiso-** el ojo verde le miro salir por la puerta "molesto" tal vez, pero en esa edad se decidía lo que realmente deseabas hacer y se defendía con todo lo que tenías.

 **-¡SEIICHI!-** gritó el nombre de su hijo el hombre mayor, mientras escuchaba el azotar de su puerta moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación mientras se sentaba en su silla detrás de su escritorio y se cruzaba de brazos **-Este chico es tan altanero a veces. Disculpa toda esta situación Morinaga-san-** le comentaba al ojo verde quien se sentaba frente de él y sonreía sincero.

 **-La verdad es que fui yo quien comenzó todo esto Yamanashi-san-** el director abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero permitió al científico expresarse y guardo silenció **-Digamos que su hijo y yo tuvimos algunos inconvenientes en nuestra presentación, además mi comportamiento no fue el adecuado al tratar con él y bueno el accidente sucedió, fue algo muy gracioso e inesperado para ambos, él amablemente me apoyo y bueno el resto usted ya lo escucho-** Morinaga observo al director quien suspiraba pesadamente mientras lo escuchaba **-Le pido que por favor le deje continuar con su proyecto, con gusto le apoyaré, actualmente está todo en orden y no tengo mucho trabajo-** solicito el científico a su jefe inmediato.

Sabía que a causa del problema personal que sufría con Souichi, se había portado muy mal con Seiichi, gritándole y despreciando sus actividades escolares, además de mentirle sobre sus actividades, ciertamente siempre tenía trabajo, pero él podría adecuar su rutina y que las circunstancias actuales le permitieran reivindicarse con el agradable chico no lo desaprovecharía.

 **-Pero Morinaga-san, no tienes que ser considerado con mi idiota hijo, ese muchacho en verdad es muy obstinado je je je pero debo de admitir que me sorprendió su respuesta, desde que nació vivió dentro de una educación muy estricta, sin embargo, él siempre siguió los lineamientos al pie de la letra, jamás tuvimos problemas con él, hasta hace unos años que se nos revelo algo importante a su madre y a mí, pero eso no importa ahora, el decidió cursar sus estudios universitarios en Tokio y ya va en el 2do año, jamás le impondría algo a mi hijo, quiero que Seiichi sea quien quiera ser, pero que al menos tenga un futuro que le permita realizarse en la vida, al menos es lo que un padre desearía por sus hijos, ¿Qué opinas?-** cuestionó al ojo verde que estaba impresionado por las palabras de aquel hombre mayor.

 **-Creo que usted es un gran padre-** respondió con franqueza, haciendo sonreír al amable hombre.

 **-En fin, no quiero que sea una molestia para ti, puedo asignarlo a otra área más prudente-** le indicaba el director mientras que Morinaga exclamaba **-No será una molestia además sólo será en las vacaciones ¿verdad? Podría por favor comunicarle que lo espero en el departamento de análisis, estaré gustoso de empezar cuanto antes-** indicaba levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

 **-Espera Morinaga-san, no deberías ir a descansar a tu casa, el doctor ordenó un día de reposo-** expresó preocupado su jefe inmediato revisando el reporte entregado por su hijo y en ese preciso momento recordó lo que por unas horas había olvidado.

 _-¿ME AMAS O NO?-_

 _-¡NO TE AMO!-_

 _-Ya veo… lo entiendo muy bien… disculpa me retiro a mi habitación_

Dirigirse al departamento era volver a sentirse molesto y triste al mismo tiempo, era encontrarse con esa persona la cual no había visto desde la noche anterior, ya que había salido muy temprano para no tener que encontrase con él, ese lugar era en ese momento el único lugar al que no quería regresar más.

 **-¡Ah! No se preocupe estoy bien, puedo laborar sin problemas-** declaró la peli azul, sonriendo de nuevo falsamente.

 **-¡Imposible! Ve a casa ahora mismo Morinaga-san, es una orden de tu superior-** indicó seriamente el director de la sucursal

 **-De acuerdo, con permiso Yamanashi-san-** contra aquello no objetaría nada.

Cerró tras él la puerta tras y sacando su móvil del bolsillo de la bata, marco a toda prisa un número conocido, escucho el timbre de la llamada y una agradable voz respondía **-¡Hiroto-kun! Lamento molestarte a esta hora, pero… necesito platicar contigo… ¿Puedo ir a tu casa en estos momentos? -.**

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 ****Notas de la Autora perdida entre montañas de papel****

 **Hola mi nombre es Naomi, si la loca que escribe esta dramática historia, si han leído mis demás trabajos se darán cuenta que soy una maldita cursi y siempre vomito arcoíris de amor y ando creando lemon amoroso,**

 **Este es un nuevo reto que quiero cumplir, aquí no habrá dulzura, ni romanticismo, mi idea es de crear angustia y no sé si lo logre XD en fin tengo que comentarles que como mujer adulta y responsable trabajo 10 horas al día y la escritura es un hermoso hobby, pero quiero comunicarles que actualizaré todo lo que he subido, NADA, absolutamente NADA quedará incompleto, sólo les pido paciencia.**

 **¡Y quería darles unas INFINITAS GRACIAS! Por todo su apoyo a lo largo de esta historia. Sus comentarios son motivadores y me genera en mí, una motivación muy importante**

 **Saludos! Nos vemos pronto.**


	4. Decisión

**Hola Naomi reportándose ^^**

 **Bueno creo que es tiempo de retornar y concluir lo que tengo escrito por aquí, terminaré mis historias por que no me gusta dejar nada inconcluso, sé que me pierdo por largo tiempo, ¡Ah! Pero aún sigo viva y recuerdo que tengo muchos pendientes. (^o^)/**

 **Pero el tiempo libre que tengo es cada vez más corto, cada vez más las obligaciones laborales aumentan y no creo que me permitan volver a escribir como antes.**

 **Sin embargo, en agradecimiento a todas esas hermosas personas que me han comentado, continuo esta historia. Ya esta casi 60% terminada, pero me voy a dar mi semana puliendo el siguiente capítulo.**

 ****Les recuerdo que es mi primera historia dramática, así que veamos que tal me salió.**

 **Disfruten por favor su lectura.**

 **A Leer! ^^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Decisión.**

 ** _Departamento de Hiroto…_**

 **-¡Oh! ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado! Te ves muy mal Angelito-** Hiroto le miraba preocupado mientras recibía a su invitado en la puerta de su departamento **-No me digas que fue…. ¿Tatsumi-san?-** cuestionó con bastante duda en su voz, tal vez en el pasado las peleas de aquellos dos _"tortolos idiotas"_ como él los llamaba, terminaban con uno que otro moreton, pero esto era mucho más delicado, sin embargo, varios años habían pasado ya y eso no había vuelto a repetirse de nuevo ¿Qué era lo que le había sucedido a su amigo?.

 **-¡No, por supuesto que no!-** Defendió con una sonrisa melancolía a aquel por quien siempre lo permitía todo y ahora se reía de sí mismo por haber sido tan idiota, se adentró a la sala en donde vio un cómodo y tan conocido sofá **-¿Puedo?-** Cuestionó a su amigo mientras se aflojaba un poco la corbata y se quitaba su saco mal colocándolo en el respaldo, Hiroto aún sorprendido respondió de inmediato.

 **-¡Claro angelito! Anda recuéstate con cuidado mientras preparo un poco de té-** Hiroto acomodaba los cojines de forma que Tetsuhiro se acomodara y se relajara, ya dejando a su amigo recostado se fue a preparar el té a la cocina.

 **-Lamento mucho las molestias Hiroto-kun, sé que debes estar bastante ocupado y debes atender las próximas actividades del bar, pero en realidad lo que menos deseo ahora, es regresar en estas condiciones al departamento con Souichi-** Morinaga se disculpaba y daba simples explicaciones, a su amigo quien lo escuchaba muy atento.

 **-No te preocupes angelito mío, siempre tengo tiempo para atenderte, pero debes contarme "Todo" lo que te sucedió ¿De acuerdo? -** respondía Hiroto mientras lo veía desde la barra de la cocina.

 **-Sí amigo, te lo diré todo… sólo… déjame descansar un rato… por favor-** respondía Morinaga con una voz bastante somnolienta mientras cerraba por unos instantes sus ojos, esos instantes que se volvieron eternos, ya que cuando el castaño llego de nuevo a la sala con dos humeantes tazas de té que pensaba colocar sobre la mesita de centro, Tetsuhiro ya dormía profundamente; tal parecía que los analgésicos que le habían suministrados en el centro médico para aminorar el dolor que sufría por el golpe en su nariz, eran demasiado fuertes.

 **-¡Qué lindo! ¡En verdad parce un ángel cuando duermel! -** Hiroto exclamaba con ternura al ver que su amigo dormía tan profundamente, suspiró resignado sabía que ya no se tomaría aquel té, ni mucho menos le contaría nada, lo dejaría dormir por un rato y más tarde le pediría una buena explicación sobre ese horrible golpe **-Se ve bastante agotado, el acumular todo el estrés en ese trabajo durante la semana lo deja muy exhausto, lo bueno es que es fin de semana ya y podrá darse un respiro-** y ahí de pie, tomaba lentamente su té pensando en miles de situaciones por la que posiblemente su amigo estaría pasando, sin embargo, ninguna de sus ideas le resultaba muy convincente, dejo las dos taza de té sobre la mesa y observó con curiosidad los papeles doblados que se encontraban casi fuera de la bolsa del saco interior de Tetsuhiro, los tomo y lo leyó sin permiso, entre ellos había la suficiente confianza para hacer eso; Hiroto descubrió que se trataba de una receta médica que prescribían unos analgésicos y una orden de análisis posteriores, también estaba el parte médico en donde se encontraba descrito: "Accidente en el trabajo … …" "Incapacidad por 1 día laboral…".

 **-¡Oh vaya! ¡Parece que pensé demasiado! Y yo que pensaba que había peleado con Tatsumi-san, de seguro no quiere llegar a su departamento por cómo se ve je je je je, ya me imagino la cara que pondrá su tirano novio cuando lo vea así, sin embargo… mmm creo que algo más le ha sucedió, lo veo demasiado desanimado ¡Ay angelito quiero saber qué te pasó!-** le acaricio el cabello y volvió a dejar los papeles en su lugar, tenia varias actividades que realizar en esa tarde, antes de iniciar sus operaciones en el bar, ya hablaría después con él, le escribió una pequeña nota y se dispuso a arreglarse para salir.

 ** _Unas Horas más tarde…_**

Abría con lentitud sus ojos y tardo unos segundos para ubicar el lugar en donde se encontraba, se levanto con cuidado ya que al despertarse se llevó la mano al rosto tocándose la nariz causándole un dolor bastante agudo que le hizo estremecerse, los efectos del analgésico habían desaparecido y necesitaba otra dosis más, se termino de incorporar y busco en su saco los medicamentos, pero cual sería su sorpresa de no encontrarlos **-"¡Eh! No están, ¿En donde los deje?"-** cuestionó intrigado, buscándolos con la mirada en el sofá, en la mesita de centro que Hiroto tenía y por último en sus bolsillos pero desgraciadamente no los encontró **-¡Maldición!¡Esto me duele mucho!, tendré que ir a comprar los medicamentos de nuevo-** se quejaba sintiendo un punzante dolor acrecentarse aún más en su rostro, además que la cabeza le comenzaba a doler, ya era algo tarde, no había comido nada aún y estaba sintiendo bastante hambre, definitivamente aquel día era el peor de toda su vida… o tal vez no.

El departamento de Hiroto era pequeño, pero bastante acogedor, se encontraba en una localidad muy tranquila, tenía todo lo necesario para vivir cómodamente, además que era igual de pulcro en cuanto a limpieza y orden, buscó su celular para llamarle a su amigo y pedirle prestada su cocina ya que saldría a comprar sus medicamentos y de paso traería comestibles para prepararía algo de comer para ambos.

No tenía la intención de ir a su departamento, no había nadie quien lo esperara en ese lugar, seguramente Souichi estaría en el centro de investigaciones aún y no saldría hasta muy tarde como era últimamente su costumbre o tal vez no llegaría a dormir de nuevo como en varias ocasiones anteriores **–"Espero que al menos haya comido algo decente en la cafete… ¡Eh! ¡Maldición!"-** sin querer hacerlo su corazón y sus pensamientos recordaban y se preocupaban por el hombre que hasta el momento habitaba su corazón **-¡Han sido muchos años! Me será muy difícil desapegarme ti, pero yo… ya he tomado una decisión… Ya me dijiste que no me amas… siempre espere el día en que me lo dijeras de una u otra manera… sin embargo, esa confesión jamás llegó… en verdad ya me canse Souichi, Te amo… Te amo demasiado, pero si mi amor no es correspondido, que caso tiene seguir contigo, ¿Serás capaz de olvidarme si me alejo de ti?... ¿Me extrañarías? No lo creo… Si alguien nuevo llegará a tu vida ¿Qué harías?... ¿Lo aceptarías? ó para ti es más conveniente vivir sólo… en verdad no te entiendo Souichi… Sueles decirme que estos sentimientos son confusos y que no pierdes tu tiempo pensando en ellos… pero cómo es posible que no te pudieras enamorar de mi… se que no soy perfecto… pero… pero al menos siempre di lo mejor de mi… -** expresó bastante dolido, apretando su celular entre sus manos ya que en ese momento se sentía horriblemente solo **-Debe ser este maldito dolor de la nariz, estoy bastante deprimido, además estoy hambriento llamaré a Hiroto-kun ¿Eh? ¡una nota!-** miro el pequeño papel y lo leyó efectivamente era una nota de su amigo la cual decía:

 _"Angelito te vi bastante agotado, por favor siéntete libre de descansar lo que desees, regresaré en un par de horas… y ya que estas en casa ¿prepararías algo de comer? Adoro que cocines para mí, así me puedes contar que te pasa, me quede bastante preocupado, sin embargo, si no te sientes bien para cocinar espera a que regrese te invitaré a comer algo… sólo mándame un mensaje para confirmar… hasta luego"_

Morinaga sonrió un poco después de leer aquella nota, su amigo era muy amable con él, además deducía la posibilidad de que algo le pasaba, aunque él había sido muy obvio al actuar, había llegado herido a su casa, se dormía en minutos en su sillón favorito y mostraba una semblante sombrío, era obvio que algo había ocurrido con él , volvía a reír melancólicamente **-"Al menos alguien se preocupa por mi"-** expresó con calma, con calma desbloqueo su celular para confirmarle que con mucho gusto cocinaría algo para ambos, pues esa idea ya había pasado por su cabeza, sin embargo, observó que tenía varias llamadas perdidas **-¡Eh! ¿De quién es este número? No lo conozco-** se cuestionó y sorprendió ya que tenía más de diez llamadas y dos mensajes de texto sin revisar **-¡Souchi! No, este no es su número, ¿De su trabajo?-** pensaba preocupado sin embargo cuando pensaba devolver la llamada para verificarlo el teléfono comenzó a sonar y en el display mostro el mismo número.

 **-Sí diga, habla Morina…-** contesto dudoso sin embargo una estridente voz se escuchó en el auricular.

-¡ **Morinaga-san! ¡Uh! Soy yo… Seiichi… Yamanashi Seiichi ¡Uh! Morinaga-san lamento llamarlo tantas veces, pero… ¡Uh! me alegra que por fin me contestara… sé que puedo ser muy impertinente, pero es que me quede muy preocupado por usted… a… además quiero disculparme de nuevo y bueno le pedí a mi padre su número celular… al principio se negó a dármelo… ¡Uh! Sin embargo lo convencí… pero yo… bueno lo pensé varias veces antes de llamarlo, porque… no sabía si debía o no… pero luego me decidí que sí debía llamarlo y...-** sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos al escuchar la peculiar voz del joven causante de que su nariz doliera al extremo y de la velocidad de sus palabras, a duras penas podía seguirle el ritmo **-estaba muy preocupado… porque bueno… sé que estará molesto conmigo… por mi culpa tuvo que dejar sus actividades el día de hoy y peor aún, por mi culpa usted debe sentirse mal y bueno yo…-** Morinaga se desesperó un poco el dolor de su cabeza aumentó y con voz firme pero más amable que la primera vez que le hablo lo interrumpió.

 **-Yamanashi-kun… Yamanashi-kun detente, si hablas tan rápido no puedo entender lo que dices, además ahora mismo voy a salir a comprar medicamentos, extravié los que compre esta mañana y en verdad los necesito, el dolor… tú sabes… así que por favor hablemos el lunes, te espero en mi oficina ¿Bien? Hasta luego…-** Morinaga trataba de sonar amable y tratar de cortar el parloteo de aquel chico quien rápidamente volvía a responderle **-¡Morinaga-san! ¡Yo los tengo!, cuando regresamos a la oficina de mi padre, yo… no se los entregue… lo lamento, salí tan enfadado de ese lugar que olvide entregárselo, lo siento mucho Morinaga-san… yo a veces no pienso antes de actuar… yo simplemente soy tan idiota… lo siento-** El chico de cabello azulado escucho aquello y más que enfadarse o reprocharle rio internamente, aquel chico en verdad era un atolondrado y eso le causo mucha empatía.

 **-Yamanashi-kun no te preocupes es sólo un golpe leve en la nariz, estaré bien, descansaré el fin de semana y el lunes estaré como nuevo; y bueno ahora mismo comprare de nuevo los medicamentos, no hay ningún problema creo que estamos a mano, no tuvimos un buen comienzo, pero como te dije nos veremos el día lunes y volveremos a empezar de nuevo ¿Te parece bien?-** Morinaga trató de tranquilizar al joven quien se encontraba del otro lado de la línea, escucho un fuerte suspiro y de nuevo su voz más tranquila le comentó.

 **-¿Morinaga-san puedo verlo en este momento?-** Aquella pregunta descoloco al hombre de ojos verdes.

 **-¡Eh! No, es necesario, en verdad no…-** Seiichi escucho aquello como una negativa y de nuevo de apresuro a replicarle.

 **-¡Morinaga-san! Quiero entregarle sus medicamentos, no estaré tranquilo hasta que no sé los entregue, por favor dígame en donde esta, no tiene que volver a comprarlos yo se los llevaré personalmente… por favor… lo que le paso fue culpa mía, así que dígame donde esta… por favor-** El castaño expresó a manera de suplica aquellas palabras, provocando que Morinaga se diera por vencido, ese joven le provocaba bastante curiosidad.

 ** _Unos minutos después en las afueras de un centro comercial…_**

 **-¡Morinaga-san!-** expresaba un chico con una sonrisa alegre y el cabello revuelto, quien llegaba corriendo a su lado con una enorme botella de agua.

 **-Yamanashi-kun, me alegra que mis indicaciones te hayan servido para llegar a qui-** le expresaba la peli azul sonriendo amenamente.

 **-La verdad no fue complicado, el GPS ayuda bastante jajajaja-** ría tranquilamente mostrándole el celular que le había indicado la ruta a seguir **\- ¡Ah! Pero lo más importante aún-** mencionó sacando los medicamentos de su bolsa y dándole la botella de agua **-Por favor tome sus medicamentos primero-.**

Acto seguido Morinaga tomaba los medicamentos sin protestar, ya se había aguantado el dolor bastante tiempo, mientras bebía miraba de reojo al joven quien permanecía a su lado, era un chico muy bien parecido quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, cuando termino de beber el agua, y realizó un contacto directo con los ojos de aquel chico, el castaño volteo de inmediato a otro lado **-Gracias por el agua ¿Te debo algo por ella?-** le comentaba con tranquilidad **-¡Eh! No claro que no-.** respondía el chico volviendo a mirarlo sin embargo Morinaga no le dejaba de mirar insistentemente, así que se rasco la nuca mientras trataba de buscar algo en donde pudiera enfocar su vista ya que aquellos ojos verdes le ponían muy nervioso.

 **-¡Gracias!-** expresó Morinaga sonriendo de manera gentil haciendo que el joven Seiichi lo volviera a ver de inmediato, aquella sonrisa no la conocía, de nuevo se perdió en su mirada, el científico trató de recordar cuando fue la última vez en que, alguien le había mirado así, no podía recordarlo pues hasta el día de hoy había sido completamente fiel a una sola persona, por lo tanto esas miradas pasaban desapercibidas para él. Sin embargo, aquellos ojos azules le miraban tan profundamente, tal pareciera que aquel joven no se había dado cuenta cuando llevaba mirándolo de esa manera, sus ojos mostraban interés y preocupación, además aquello cabellos castaños revueltos le daban un toque enigmático a su rostro quien demostraba un muy ligero sonrojo.

 **-"¡Ya veo! Con que así son las cosas, creo que "eso" ahora ya no tiene nada de malo, después de todo yo… ya tomé una decisión… y esta vez es definitiva… puedo volver a hacerlo si quiero… no habría problema con ello… ya que yo… no tengo ninguna relación con nadie…"-** El científico pensó riendo melancólicamente **-"Sin embargo no habrá marcha atrás Morinaga… si inicias esto, ya no podrás detenerte"-** expresaba para él mismo con seriedad en sus pensamientos.

 **-Yamanashi… Seiichi-kun…-** pronuncio su nombre con dificultad.

 **-¿Si?-** respondió de inmediato.

Dentro de aquel científico, muy en el fondo algo se había roto, su corazón en ese momento dolía tanto como su nariz, eran muchos años de fidelidad o costumbre ya no lo sabía bien, sin embargo estaba a punto de cambiar la dirección de su vida, de nuevo otra desilusión atacaba su vida amorosa, de nuevo no había sido correspondido como el deseaba serlo, de nuevo le hacían a un lado, de nuevo le decían que no lo amaban y que no lo harían, a pesar de siempre tratar de poner todo de su parte, de nuevo no daba resultado.

Miro al joven enfrente de él, quien le miraba extrañado, le había llamado por su nombre hace unos segundos atrás y no le había dicho nada más, cayo en la cuenta de la lucha interna que había dentro de su cabeza, su mente debatía entre cruzar o no esa línea, en reventar esa burbuja en la que estaba sumergido, en enfocar sus ojos y pensamientos en otro ser que no fuera él "Tatumi Souichi" el hombre del que estaba enamorado **-"¡No! Ya no… no puedo seguir así… esta es la última vez que pensaré en ti de esta manera, debo desapegarme de ti de cualquier manera, incluso si tengo que regresar al que era antes de conocerte… ese chico que solía jugar bastante y que no se preocupaba por este maldito sentimiento llamado amor"-** concluyo en sus pensamientos.

Yamanashi le miro preocupado y le llamo con calma **-¿Morinaga-san? Esta usted bi… -** no concluyo su cuestionamiento puesto que una sonrisa le dejo de nuevo sin palabras.

Morinaga sonrió de una manera coqueta mientras preguntaba y realizaba ademanes con sus manos **\- Yamanashi-kun ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a comer? je je je aunque a esta hora ya sería más bien cena, aun no pruebo alimento alguno, desde que salí de la oficina, además hace algunas horas llegue a casa de un amigo y me quede dormido por varias horas, estos analgésico son bastante fuertes je je je-** después de nueve años sin coquetear de manera descarada con cualquiera, lo volvía a hacer con ese joven quien sabia que no le era indiferente ya que entre personas de su misma preferencia se reconocían perfectamente.

 **-¡Eh!-** Aquella sonrisa lo tomo desapercibido, ciertamente el joven Yamanashi no conocía muy bien a Morinaga para notar ese extraño comportamiento, sin embargo la versión que se le presentaba le causaba mucha curiosidad, acaso aquel científico era igual a él **-Acompañarlo a comer… yo… bueno… yo…¡Uh! -** Un notorio sonrojo se presentó y se sintió terriblemente nervioso, sin embargo, cayó en la cuenta de lo que el chico de ojos verdes le había dicho después de invitarlo a comer **-"Morinaga-san dijo un amigo"-.**

El científico tenía 27 años y su apariencia estaba en su mejor apogeo, siempre se había considerado bastante atractivo, en la escuela e inclusive en sus lugares de trabajo, siempre había sido acosado tanto por chicas como por chicos, pero él siempre le era fiel a su devoto amor.

 **-¡Un amigo de Morinaga-san! ¡Uh! Espere un momento, ¿Por qué no fue a su casa de inmediato? el Dr. le recomendó descansar-** Aquel joven le cuestionó curioso.

 **-¡Lo hice!, la casa de mi amigo es muy tranquila y me quedaba más cerca de la Farmacéutica, le pedí permiso de descansar un momento y el tiempo voló, así que cuando desperté estaba sólo, con hambre y con mucho dolor-** dramatizaba de manera divertida tocándose la nariz con cuidado, haciendo muecas de dolor, provocando con esto que el joven castaño se avergonzará aún más, ya que él había sido el causante de ese malestar.

 **-¡Ya veo! En verdad lo siento Morinaga-san-** se disculpaba nuevamente provocando con esto que Morinaga aprovechara la oportunidad de invitarlo a comer sin que él se pudiera negar.

 **-Entonces aceptas ¿Verdad? -** presionó un poco con sus palabras **\- ¿Sabes? Cocino muy bien así que no tienes que preocuparte, bueno en realidad mi amigo siempre me lo dice cuando le visito y le preparo algo para comer… Además, como agradecimiento por las molestias que le cause prometí cocinarle algo delicioso-** Decía el científico provocando al chico quien no tenía muchas opciones para negarse, ya que en realidad a aquel joven estudiante le intrigaba saber cual era la verdadera personalidad de Morinaga-san y sobre todo cual era la relación que tenía con ese amigo.

 ** _-"Sí haces una promesa debes cumplirla_ " eso siempre dice mi padre, además yo tal vez yo no deba ir por…- **Antes de terminar de hablar nuevamente el peli azul lo interrumpía.

 **-¡Sí! Prometí que le haría de comer, él tiene una rutina diferente ya que administra un bar, trabaja toda la noche, así que sus horarios son diferentes a nosotros, él siempre se levanta bastante tarde eso es muy envidiable, razón por la cual puede mantenerse despierto toda la noche. A diferencia de mi que con mi actual estilo de vida ya no me desvelo con mucha frecuencia -** Morinaga explicaba tranquilamente.

 **-¡Ya veo! Entonces usted le cocina ocasionalmente, sin embargo… ¿Estaría bien que yo fuera con usted? Tal vez a su amigo le moleste verme en su casa-** expresaba preocupado el joven castaño.

 **-¡No pasa nada! Es muy buen amigo mío, además le encanta la buena compañía y adora platicar con gente nueva ¿Entonces quieres venir? -** cuestionó más directamente y mirándolo con profundidad a los ojos **-Necesito conocer mejor a la persona a quien voy a apoyar en su proyecto escolar estas vacaciones-.**

Yamanashi se sintió completamente abrumado por aquella intensa mirada, esos hermosos ojos de color verde le llamaron la atención desde que lo conoció, además no podía ocultar su nerviosismo tan notorio, su sonrojo lo dejaba en evidencia completamente; no pudo negarse más a la insistente invitación del científico, sólo estaría dos semanas de vacaciones en la empresa que lideraba de su padre, quien le había asignado aquella área de trabajo en particular para trabajar en su proyecto, jamás imagino que en aquel lugar conocería a un hombre tan intrigante como lo era hasta el momento Morinaga Tetsuhiro, quien era capaz de sacar a flote su verdadera preferencia sexual… si Yamanashi Seiichi era gay.

Sus ojos brillaron por un momento, podría tener una aventura como cualquier chico de su edad, disfrutar de una agradable compañía estas vacaciones y si era con aquel hombre enfrente de él, no le molestaba en lo absoluto **-¡Acepto! Será un placer comer con su amigo y con usted Morinaga-san-** le decía mientras le quitaba una de las bolsas que traía en sus manos **-Permítame ayudarle a llevar esto, no es bueno que cargue pesado-** aquellas bolsas en realidad no tenían un peso considerable para aquello, pero todo era parte de un plan de seducción que ambos habían comenzado.

 ** _Continuará_ …**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer ^^**

 **Si ódienme por hacer que mis bebes vivan un infierno, por que creo que apenas comenzamos el drama. mujuajuajuajuajua**

 **Recuerden que Naomi esta loca y hace con sus historias cosas extrañas**

 **Saludos! Nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
